


The Lamb Was Sure to Go

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Series: Lullabies [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like you might have to work with what you know to calm him down. You can watch close, go slow, see what he does - but how firm and fiery he is about wanting you is making you change your mind faster than you would have thought possible. You twist and give a slight shove to roll him back on the bed, and he's already flushed up pink. There's another thing you never would have guessed - how hot this sight would make you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamb Was Sure to Go

He's very small. That's what you think as you hold him against you. He's very small, at least in comparison to D - though to be fair, D is bigger than most people. It's a fact you believe to be a secret source of pride for him. Holding Dave close is far from alien to you, his heartbeat against your chest an irrefutable source of calm. You've felt him grow and change in your arms, from a tiny weak baby to a young man.

However, D is as big as you are and firm pretty much everywhere. In comparison, Dave still feels almost worryingly small and weak. Maybe you're just predisposed to thinking of him that way. Yeah, he's thin, but not thin like Dirk. He's got bulk in all the right places, and you're more inclined to think of it as baby muscle than baby fat.

You just want to think he's little and weak because you want to protect him. You need to protect him. You ache with how much you need it. A lot of it is ingrained deep in you, from even before the moment D pushed him into your arms the night you'd run away. You've always had some kind of bond with the kid, and it only strengthened your resolve to look after him as a sickly baby. A part of you, however, has realized that you're sheltering some quality that reminds you of D when he was younger - something you can't quite put your finger on. Whatever it is, you're pretty sure D's long since had it beaten out of him.

You're also pretty sure that means you think you're protecting some part of your big brother's lost innocence, which is pretty fucking hokey and ridiculous.

It was was easy for you to assume that Dave would get more distant from you - at least physically - as he got older, but he never had. Weren't teenagers supposed to get sulky and angry at their guardians? Dirk was living proof. He'd been known to literally cling to D's leg as a kid, and now he kept his distance. They still got along perfectly fine, but you can't remember the last time you saw anything beyond maybe Dirk leaning against him on the couch, and you all did crap like that.

Dave still crawls into bed with you. The kid's sixteen fucking years old, it can't be normal for a sixteen year old boy to still be into intimately snuggling with his older brother.

But you just can't say no, can you? You don't even say no when he presses really weirdly close sometimes, or when he puts his hands in places you definitely wouldn't say he always put them - say, dangerously far down on your lower back. You tell yourself he's just trying to get comfortable even when he moves his head so his mouth is pressed against your neck. He never gets quite this close when D's at home, but you always tell yourself that it's because he's trying to share.

The thing is, you're not stupid. You really aren't, and you know it. As much as you're in denial, as much as you like to tell yourself that Dave's acting completely innocent, you're not stupid, and you remember being a sixteen year old boy. A growing part of you very much admits that there's no fucking way he isn't seeing anything sexual in this. It's honestly getting a bit too much to ignore, and it worries you enough to make you lean away a little.

You've talked with D about stuff like this. It's always been a concern that because of your unconventional 'relationship', the kids would have boundary issues. That they'd think they should be getting kissed on the mouth too. You're all brothers, after all. 

Dave closes the gap between you quickly. He's not having any of this. You should say something, should speak up with 'hey, you ever thought it was a little weird to cuddle like this?', but something's stopping you. You just don't want to push him away.

That makes you wonder if maybe there's some sick little part of you that's actually interested in him. Christ, do you actually want to fuck your little teenage brother?

Do you?

Would you say no?

You're actually not that sure you would - or could - say no to him. He looks up at you, really looks; hard enough that his gaze is mostly straight. He's not usually very perceptive, that's Dirk's job, but right now you feel like he can read your mind and considering what you're thinking about that terrifies you.

He shifts, his hand tightens on your side, and you can suddenly feel his breath across your lips. Suddenly this is a whole 'nother fucking thing, but before you can so much as think that he's actually kissing you. 

There's no doubts now. Obviously he's interested in you, and holy shit what do you do now. You try to hold him at the same time you try to push him off; and you have no idea what you're doing. "Dave," you mumble against his lips, managing to grab his biceps and get a sliver of space between you. "Dave, you…"

He just shakes his head at you. His hand is shaking, but he pushes his body against you in an insistent way that's familiar to you, and pretty undeniable. He wants you, and you can't say you're imagining it. You open your mouth to protest to him again, but he just frowns, his hands firm on your chest. "M'sixteen. Can't say no."

You actually laugh. "I sure as shit can. This is a bad fuckin idea…"

"Don't tell me I ain't old enough to choose." His voice is almost a growl. You've never seen this kind of force from him, not directed at you. You know he can get real angry and riled, sees red and gets in fights with neighbourhood kids. But he never really gets outside of sullen moping in the apartment. Dirk is the one who knows what he wants and goes after it. 

You grab his shoulders, and they're hard as rocks. You want to talk him down, calm him down, anything, but he's having fucking none of it. "Dave-" he looks like he wants to hit you. He pushes back up into your lap, and knocks your hands away. 

"Shut up." He mumbles, his voice still sparking with anger. His lips mash up against yours again, messy and full of mad passion.

Your arms go around his waist; it's instinctive. You need to stabilize him and calm him. The only way you know how is to pull him close. You feel him hard as a steel rod against your stomach. He trembles, lets out a shaking breath; and in an instant it brings all his vulnerability to the surface. Your need to protect him rears immediately, almost violently. Your hands slide to his sides, rubbing his stomach. Your lips against his feel anything but unnatural, and you push how much that scares you to the side so you can kiss him back and turn the aggression into something just as raw but more sensual, just like you do with D when he's worked up. It's a technique you're very used to, and if you let yourself forget all your hangups about Dave's age and supposed innocence, it feels as normal as breathing.

Looks like you might have to work with what you know to calm him down. You can watch close, go slow, see what he does - but how firm and fiery he is about wanting you is making you change your mind faster than you would have thought possible. You twist and give a slight shove to roll him back on the bed, and he's already flushed up pink. There's another thing you never would have guessed - how hot this sight would make you. You ignore it, pretend he's not making you a little hard, and slide a supporting hand under the slender dip of his back. He's so pliable, so willing under you. This is nuts.

You shower his neck with gentle kisses. If you have to do this, you're going to spoil him to death. You can feel his shuddering breath hot against your ear, you can smell the warmth of his skin. He stinks like teenage boy, musky and mixed up but somehow still good, somehow intrinsically Dave. He's squirming hotly under you, really worked up, but you still feel like some kind of predator hovering over him like this.

He arches up against you, pressing the red hot rod of his erection on your stomach, not very well contained by his sweats. His socked feet paw needily at the bed and at your legs. It's truly impossible to deny how much he wants you, as much as you wish you could. And holy hell, you can't deny how hot it is either. You slip a hand down to rest on his stomach, giving him plenty of time to back out if he decides he doesn't want you touching him. You stroke the rough pad of your thumb down the coarse little line of pubic hair, rub circles with your palm, basically anything to bide your time.

He makes an annoyed little noise, and moves his hand to swat at yours - but not to push you away. He shoves your hand lower, and you can feel the damp heat of him through his sweats. His eagerness makes you unable to hold back a smile; wow that's cute. Of course, he's a teenage boy, teasing is just going to piss him off. You oblige, pressing your palm against that hot ridge, then cupping it through the fabric. He's trying to hold back but he can't, and the noises he makes are fucking electric. He's basically going nuts for you, and you haven't even really touched him yet.

"Kid, you have problems," you murmur in his ear, trying to hide how embarrassed you are at the breathiness of your own voice.

"Y-you're my problem." He manages awkwardly, and it's obvious even he knows it's not a comeback. You give a short, deep chuckle, and you can literally feel how it makes his cock twitch against your hand. Wow.

You distract your littlest brother from his awful ability to think with two heads at once by drawing all the attention to one. You push your hand under the band of his pants, ignoring as violently as you can the enormity of what you're doing. You feel the untamed tangle of his pubes, then come to rest on his cock. It's as hard as you've ever known a dick to be, probably going purple at the head and aching.

He practically yelps when you take him in your hand, and you're almost surprised he doesn't blow then and there. You can feel him throbbing against your palm, and you bite the inside of your lip. You can't help but look down at his face, wow holy shit he's gorgeous. It might make you a sick fuck to so much as think that, but… wow. He's red to his fucking ears and glassy eyed, lips parted. You get the fleeting thought that he'd look amazing sucking your cock, and you shove it out of your mind despite the fact that you already know you'll be beating off to it at least the rest of the week.

You stroke him at a decent pace, not wanting to make him wait any more. His hands clutch at your back, his fingers seizing and tensing on your wifebeater and pulling hard. He'd probably be giving you a real nice set of sex scratches if you hadn't elected to wear a shirt tonight. You can tell he's already close by the way he twitches and tightens like a coiled spring. On what you might call an instinct, you lean in even closer, cutting off your view of Dave's flushed face so that your lips are brushing his ear.

"C'mon baby," you say in a low, husky whisper. "I'm here. Big bro's got you."

There's a hot, shaky gasp right in your ear. It might as well be a firework. You feel a very rare flush rise in your cheeks. Dave's back bows tightly, and a moment later he's spilling into your fist. You stroke him gentle through it, letting him cling to you and shake. Holy hell, you feel like you're the one who's being given a gift. You know it's weird, cheesy and possibly disturbingly parental, but it still shakes you to the core that you've brought Dave to his most vulnerable - that he's allowed you to. You shake off the thought as something you shouldn't think regardless, and very slowly pull yourself away from him as his body relaxes. 

All the fight has gone out of him now, of course. He's completely limp and relaxed, though still flushed and breathing a little heavy. You put your hand to his warm face, because you can't resist; and he actually smiles at you. The kid learned being guarded from from you and D, and though it's easy to make his shell crack and get a laugh out of him, you can count on one hand the number of times you've seen a naked smile. Yet, here he is, literally beaming at you. 

It touches you in a way that watching him get off didn't do. Nowhere near. You feel the corner of your own lips tug up, and for once you don't try to stop it. You lean in to touch your forehead to his. The whole Strider family doesn't usually need words to communicate, and this is no exception. You're happy he's happy. He knows that. He hesitates, then leans up to kiss you. It's gentle and shy, his hunger now sated. He shifts, and it takes you a moment to realize that he's reaching for your hard dick, which he's obviously felt brush against him. You catch his wrist immediately. It's not a hard choice to make. Furrowing his brows in what's easily recognizable as his petulant look, he opens his mouth, but you quickly cover it with your own to silence the inevitable protest. You might be hard, but you're honestly just not ready for him to go there.

When you pull back from his lips, you look him sternly in the eyes to let him know that. You accept that this is what he wants, but the two of you are going to take it one step at a time. If he knows what's good for him, he won't harass you for more.

He returns your gaze with a very serious one of his own, before twisting his hand to take your wrist instead. Without a word, he pushes your hand down where his wanted to go.

Yeah, okay. Maybe you can work with that. The fact that you're almost achingly hard makes it a pretty easy decision. You can show him the same trust he showed you. You put your hand inside your boxers and give yourself a squeeze, pressing your lips back against his. You feel the cadence of your breathing change, your heartbeat start to speed up. He slides his arms slowly around you again, tightening them and drawing your chests close. Now you can feel his heartbeat too, calm and slow against yours.

You start to stroke yourself just like you have many times before. You're skilled at nothing if not getting yourself off. Dave's eager to please kisses only make it easier. He's not that bad, and you decide you should probably blame Dirk for that. You move to press kisses wetly along his jaw to his neck, burrowing your face in there as your muscles start to twitch and seize a little. His breath in your ear is shockingly hot. You can feel his fingers curling against the back of your neck. You're plenty content to just breathe him in and suck a little at the flesh there; you can't bring yourself to leave a mark no matter how much you might enjoy it. It might be sick as fuck to beat off overtop of your baby brother, but that apparently won't stop you from loving every second.

When you really start to tense up, Dave squeezes you tightly and you let out a low groan into his neck. Your boxers are a bit of a mess now, but then again, so are his pants. As soon as your muscle control comes back, you roll off of him. "Guess we both need a change, eh kid?"

He snorts. "I was getting ready to agree to a shower. You had to fuck me up by going and not suggesting one."

You're not sure if he's more lucky that you're incredibly agreeable after getting off, or that it's making your skin itch how your boxers are already sticking to your leg. Either way, you can't say no to a nice warm shower.

You haven't showered with this little asshole since he was old enough to learn how, and you decide with what has just transpired you can admire him a little. He has no qualms at all about looking at you, that much is obvious - you've only received eyefucking that intense from some seriously wasted chicks. He's really started to bulk out but has next to no cut - just a light line down his torso and scant definition between shoulder and bicep. Once under the warm spray of the water, he wraps his arms around you and presses close. You are weak for nothing if not a good shower cuddle, and you wish you could scoop him up and hold him against your shoulder like you did when he was small and you had to bathe him.

You suppose there's nothing preventing you from still bathing him.

When you start shampooing his hair, he just leans on you and lets you do it. It's oddly soothing, and you feel a little fucked up for even thinking it, but… it makes you feel that same connection with him you did when he was small and helpless and needed you to do things for him. Almost like he never grew up. You didn't know until now how much you missed that. If this returned closeness was a side effect of doing sexual shit with him, you're not going to argue as much as you probably should.

He takes the soap and lathers up his hands, pushing them in between you to rub them over your chest. You step back, since it appears he wants to wash you; and kind of just let him do it. After all, he's not helpless any more. He seems to really enjoy it, too - exploring the lines of your muscles, your more mature body. He glances up to ask for permission as his hands creep south, but you give him an affirmative nod. It's not like you're in danger of popping another boner this quick, and you trust he can do this non-sexually. If he tries anything, you might have to give him a stern talking to.

He doesn't. He just washes you off like he was doing it to himself, and you're glad you judged right. Soon he's relaxing against your chest again, and as usual, you feel no need to get out of the shower. Honestly, you're pretty fucking content. You push any doubts you have about Dave right now to the side, tell yourself you'll deal with them when you get there. You can talk it out with D when he gets home - not that the neurotic bastard won't have kittens over it, because he fucking will. He always makes you feel so calm in comparison.

For now, you just kiss Dave's wet hair, stroke a thumb over curve of his neck, and enjoy feeling close to him again.


End file.
